


Revenge

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Series: Pink & Black [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo and Rocinante share a moment in Spider Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

A chill settled in the room, making it so cold that he saw his breath hang in the air. The only ounces of light came from a smoldering fire in the corner of the room. It occasionally flared up with an orange-yellow light that casted menacing shadows on his brother's face. Rain battered the windows like a man searching for refuge from death himself, though only some of it was able to seep through the cracks.

He lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Why?"

There's a laugh.

"For revenge, my dear brother, and a better world for us."


End file.
